Conventionally, there has been an air-conditioning apparatus including an indoor unit composed of a front surface panel and a unit body (for example, see Patent Literature 1). In the air-conditioning apparatus described in Patent Literature 1, a recessed portion provided in the front surface panel and an engagement claw provided in the unit body engage with each other, so that the front surface panel is mounted to the unit body, and the front surface panel is thereby prevented from falling.